A perfect story
by sourcandyaddict
Summary: Different short poems on strange situations with vampire knight males. There is no real plot, they're just fun little drabbles I got randomly. Rated T, just to be safe.*CHAP. 7 IS UP*
1. Chapter 1

Kaname is lonely.

Zero is showering.

Yuki is dead.

Kaname is dreaming.

Zero is feeling a slight chill.

Yuki is not coming back.

Kaname is in Zero's room.

Zero is drying off.

Yuki is not in between them.

Kaname is naked.

Zero is screaming.

Yuki is never, EVER going to interrupt this.

Goodnight Kaname.

Goodnight Zero.

Goodbye to any chance of Yuki separating them by coming back to life in a random plot twist.


	2. Chapter 2

Aido is charming the day class girls.

Kain is silently watching behind Aido.

Ruka is trying to impress Kaname.

Aido is finished with class and heading back to his dorm room.

Kain is already at the dorms, waiting.

Ruka has now attempted to kiss Kaname.

Aido is very, very scared but, cannot escape.

Kain is holding a bottle of…..let's say lotion.

Ruka is still going after Kaname.

Aido smells like baby lotion…and other things.

Kain's hands are very creamy.

Ruka, Kaname will probably continue to ignore you for the rest of your life.

Did you have a nice evening Aido?

We all know Kain enjoyed his.

Ruka, for your own sake, move on before it's too late and you end up as Yuki, abandoned like a rag doll for her step brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiki is getting bored.

Ichigo is reading manga.

Rima is eating a box of pocky.

Shiki is hovering over Ichigo.

Ichigo does not realize this, and continues to read.

Rima is running out of pocky, so she heads to Shiki's room.

Shiki is on top of Ichigo.

Ichigo has dropped his manga, he is flustered.

Rima is in Shiki's room witnessing this difficult scene.

Shiki gets up, nonchalantly, and hands her some pocky.

Ichigo's face was so red, it looked like he was partly related to the strawberry family.

Rima calmly takes the pocky+manga, and exits.

Shiki is back on Ichigo, he is no longer bored.

Ichigo thinks Shiki looks like a character from his manga.

Rima is enjoying her pocky+borrowed manga and does not care that Shiki and Ichigo are like that. That's why she's the best female character on vampire knight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made, I wrote the last three at 3:00 am in the morning because I simply had nothing to do. I**** hope this one had no mistakes**.

**I do not own vampire knight, obviously.**

* * *

><p>Zero is cooking.<p>

Ichiru is hiding under the table.

Chairman is on the wind still, yet no one seems to notice.

Zero is finished cooking and sits down to eat.

Ichiru is still hungry, though.

Chairman has a very, very creepy smile on his face.

Zero is trying to protect his 'food.'

Ichiru is enjoys zippers, for some 'unknown reason.'

Chairman is taking some very delicious photos right now.

Zero has retreated to the closet.

Ichiru has finished his 'food.'

"Itadaki-masu" Zero,

" Gochisou-sama" Ichiru!

Chairman is now selling his pictures to Kaname, with Ichiru by his side


	5. Chapter 5

**This was a chapter I wasn't sure on, so ... enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own vampire knight, I just worship the theory.**

* * *

><p>Kaname is sulking.<p>

Zero is sleeping in a horse stable.

Sayori is wandering the campus in search of a missing Yuki.

Kaname is strangling a bad tempered horse to keep it quiet.

Zero is startled and has no time to react.

Sayori is still asking around, and unknowingly getting closer to something scary.

Kaname is now a cowboy.

Zero is an unhappy horsey.

Sayori is standing at the door still of a horse stable.

Kaname is paying no attention to Sayori and simply moves on.

Zero is blushing like crazy, but does not move.

Sayori pretends that she saw nothing and continues her dead-end search for Yuki.

A good day to you, Sir Kaname.

And a good day to you, Sir Zero.

Sayori should give up now on Yuki because she's not coming back, other than that she's a pretty decent character, who knows how to keep quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**I do not own vampire knight.**

* * *

><p>Aidou is taking a lavender scented bath.<p>

Kain is outside and has been waiting for the past 20 minutes.

Chairman is taking a chance to observe his cute night class students.

Aidou is now conditioning his hair for the fifth time.

Kain is losing his patience, and the bathroom door is no more.

Chairman is just happening to 'stumble' across Aidou and Kain's room.

Aidou is now being muffled.

Kain is also enjoying a lavender scented bath.

Chairman is taking out his emergency tape recorder.

Aidou, with the help of Kain, smells like lavender, inside-out.

Kain has finished his bath.

Chairman has some really good footage to sell to Kaname.

Aidou, a lock is good only for an honest man.

Kain, a fool goes to the baths and forgets to wash his face.

Chairman decides not to sell the footage to Kaname, instead, he's going to keep it in his special collection.


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to start using Ichigo's first name, because that's what Shiki usually calls him in the manga.**

**I do not own vampire knight, although I can't possibly understand why you would think I did.**

* * *

><p>Shiki is back from a modeling job.<p>

Takuma is hiding under his bed.

Sara is leading Shiki to Takuma's ridiculous hiding spot.

Shiki is now dragging a body in one hand and a black bag in the other, to an unknown location.

Takuma is calling on the otaku god for help.

Sara is right on there heels, smiling.

Shiki is revealing a black bag full of 'toys.'

Takuma is in a state of cold sweat otherwise known as revulsion.

Sara is taking notes down.

Shiki is smiling, with bottle of who-knows-what. (hehehe)

Takuma is now in a state delectation

Sara has learned a lot today.

Did you know that Shiki was a sadist?

Of course Takuma is a masochist.

Sara has the potential, she has the potential.


End file.
